An embodiment relates generally to image capture and processing for dynamic rearview mirror display features.
Vehicle systems often use in-vehicle vision systems for rear-view scene detections, side-view scene detection, and forward view scene detection. For those applications that require graphic overlay or to emphasize an area of the captured image, it is critical to accurately calibrate the position and orientation of the camera with respect to the vehicle and the surrounding objects. Camera modeling which takes a captured input image from a device and remodels the image to show or enhance a respective region of the captured image must reorient all objects within the image without distorting the image so much that it becomes unusable or inaccurate to the person viewing the reproduced image.
When a view is reproduced in a display screen, the brightness of the scene needs to be determined and adjusted. Typically, for rearview mirrors, a manual dimming function is actuated by the operator for adjusting the dimming accordingly. Automatic sensing may be used; however, this is expensive and requires an added sensor to sense for brightness of the scene.